


Royalty

by boysquipleurent



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom Whizzer Brown, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown Lives, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysquipleurent/pseuds/boysquipleurent
Summary: Whizzer discovers an embarrassing involuntary reaction to a certain nickname Marvin calls him in the midst of a fight. Years later it comes up again, to much more enjoyable effect.Or, Whizzer gets off on being called princess.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited right now, and probably has far too many ellipses and italics, but I just want to post it because I thought I would get this done fairly quickly, but here we are, over 14 pages later. Christ. Enjoy the idea that possessed me, please.

It happens twice in their relationship the first time, before their break-up. Marvin and he are fighting, as usual, about something. Whizzer thinks it was about Marvin being a slob, and they had returned to their old beaten track of Marvin trying to force Whizzer to be as heterosexual as a gay man could be, and Whizzer was once more indignant about being pressured to be a housewife.

All Whizzer wanted was for the man to put his clothes in the goddamn hamper, at least, instead of dropping them where they were and leaving them, expecting Whizzer to be following along at his heels picking up the trail of his work clothes. Despite the iciness and hostility at Marvin’s ridiculous “family dinners,” Whizzer was beginning to understand why Marvin’s ex-wife always looked like she was only a few moments away from completely cracking and dumping the casserole all over Marvin’s head. The two of them weren’t friends, but god bless that woman for staying with Marvin’s sorry ass for over a decade.

And Marvin, as always, in that smarmy, snarky way of his, had to belittle Whizzer, couldn’t just argue in a normal way. No, he had to condescend, had to use that tone that drove Whizzer straight up a wall. And then Marvin had said it.

_“Listen up, princess, I’m the one financing your whole lifestyle right now, so if I’m a little pre-occupied from working my ass off all day for you and your ridiculous closet, your 5-cosmopolitan nights out on Saturdays, and your cufflinks fetish, then maybe you can bring yourself to clean up after me a little without whining.”  
_

Whizzer had seen absolute red at that, and slammed Marvin against the wall by his lapels, boxing him in as he hissed something vicious back. Whizzer doesn’t remember what he actually said, because his cock had told him, strongly and in no uncertain terms when Marvin had used that word, that yes it made Whizzer spitting mad…but also suddenly incredibly horny.

Granted, fights turning into angry sex was a weekly occurrence with the two of them, so it was far from the first time Whizzer would have been aroused during an argument. But this…this was a _specific_ arousal, one that had pinged around his body clearly at just that word – _princess_.

Well, that was mortifying, and Whizzer definitely couldn’t let Marvin know about it. No, he’d hang that over Whizzer’s head forever, and no doubt throw it at him during their next fight when he was in need of a low blow. So Whizzer pushed the feeling away as he and Marvin continued to shout at each other, part, come together again, make snide remarks, until, as he had known it would, the tension ramped too high and morphed, and they ended up in the bedroom.

Clothes littered the floor in abundance now, and the two of them took potshots at each other even as they wrestled on top of the bed, Whizzer not willing to roll over and give Marvin what he wanted so easily, despite the tone of their argument slowly moving toward something more playful.

When Whizzer’s grasp slipped and Marvin had pinned him to the bed, one hand tight around a wrist, he gave Whizzer a sardonic smirk and then there went that word again.

“What’s the matter, princess, tired already?”

“You asshole,” Whizzer growls, yelping when Marvin bites his ear, but god that tingle shooting straight down his cock was unmistakeable.

But the word doesn’t show up again that night. Nor in other fights after it, and really at that point, there aren’t so many more before that fateful day when Whizzer packed the suitcase Marvin shoved at him, and slipped out the door when the other was away venting his anger at his “stolen” family.

But that had been two years ago. And despite the odds, not only were Whizzer and Marvin back together, but it was…good. They talked about work, they talked about their dreams, their future, they even talked about their feelings. The snark was still there, but it was playful for real this time, and it was fun. Amazing how light things could feel when it didn’t feel like an all-out war could get tripped at any moment.

They were taking things slowly, or attempting to, at least. Whizzer was living with Marvin again, though, and most nights found him on the couch with his lover, watching TV, or the two of them reading with music on in the background. Whizzer’s favorites by far, though, were the nights where they’d end up sinking down into the couch cushions together, and Whizzer could half-lay on Marvin as the two of them kissed for hours. Sometimes it was sweet and slow, sometimes deep and hot, but always full of affection.

That joy, that tenderness, did something to Whizzer’s insides, and he felt the pink giddiness practically sloshing around inside him some days. His games with Marvin were through, and somehow everyone had come through the bar mitzvah mostly unscathed. And now, at least in the safety of their home and their bubble, there was relative peace.

Maybe it was all this ooshy-gushy _love_ that made Whizzer so weak to the way Marvin would occasionally let a pet name for him slip out. Marvin always froze up a little bit right after, likely overthinking if he was rushing things too much or not. And Whizzer’s stomach had been doing stupid little flips every time a “babe” or “darling” reached his ears. He tried to play it cool and act normal. He didn’t want to be cold about it, because Whizzer absolutely wanted to keep hearing those things. But some part of him was still wary. It hadn’t been long enough for Whizzer to trust Marvin with the knowledge of just how much he enjoyed hearing those, how much he truly enjoyed feeling cared for, and not just monetarily.

Which is why, while Whizzer knew he should have used his words like the grown-up he was trying to be in this relationship, he kept his communication about it nonverbal. Leaning into Marvin, twining their fingers together, or dropping light kisses on Marvin every time he heard one. Whizzer also tried to slip in his own pet names when the urge came to him. That was slightly more often, since he was a much more regular user of words like “doll.” Whizzer remembers the caustic way he often used those names as well, however, and he’s careful, though Marvin may never know it, to never use them when it might be perceived as cutting now.

But somehow Whizzer is still wildly unprepared for the next time he hears that one name.

It happens the day they decide to rearrange the living room furniture. Well, “they” might be disputed by Marvin, but to be fair, it was Marvin who had picked out the new coffee table. And listen, Whizzer had tried to explain to him how a larger size table, and one that was an oval instead of a rectangle, was going to throw off the whole composition of the room. But it was a nice piece, so Whizzer hadn’t objected too strenuously. That also meant, however, that Marvin didn’t get to complain about Whizzer forcing him to help with the whole re-arrangement of the space so that everything in there could flow again.

Both of them had forgotten how heavy their couch was, and even with all those days on the squash courts, it was a little embarrassing how much they were struggling with it. But Whizzer was determined, and Marvin was still too stubborn to ask anyone for help sometimes (even the lesbians), so there they were, sounding like they were having sex as they heaved the couch toward its new home, yet without the actual fun part.

“Just…a little…more,” Whizzer pants, as they shove the couch closer to the wall. “Okay…that’s the right distance from the wall. Just…we gotta get it a little further towards me.”

“Hang on,” Marvin says, holding a hand up as he takes a couple gasps of air. “Give me a minute.” They both try to catch their breath before Whizzer grasps the edge of the couch again.

“Come on, last one. On three, okay?”

They count together.

“One…two…three!” Marvin shoves, Whizzer pulls, and the couch lurches forward, sliding a good chunk to its spot. But Whizzer’s thrown off his balance – he didn’t take a large enough step and Marvin’s force surprises him. Guess he’d gotten a second wind. When Whizzer stumbles, he accidentally jerks the couch to the side and there’s a loud bang, and a louder “ow!” from Whizzer.

Marvin hurries around to Whizzer’s side as the other man pushes the couch off where he accidentally slammed it against the wall, his hand in between the two.

“Fuck, fuck that hurts,” Whizzer hisses, grabbing his wrist. He curls over it, taking seething breaths through his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed and angry-looking. “ _Ow_.”

“Whizzer, shit, are you okay? Shit, I’m sorry-“ Marvin starts to say.

“My fault,” Whizzer grits out through his teeth. “I tripped a bit. It’s okay.” He tries to regulate his breathing and Marvin decides to go see if they have an ice pack. He comes back with it wrapped in a towel (Trina taught him that trick for Jason’s baseball bruises), as Whizzer is straightening up, eyes closed and still trying to breathe through it.

“How’s the pain?”

“Getting better,” Whizzer answers, and Marvin nudges Whizzer to sit on the arm of the sofa, gingerly putting the ice on top of Whizzer’s hand, holding it steady as Whizzer flinches slightly.

They sit like that for a few minutes, Marvin lifting the pack slightly to check on the hand beneath. Whizzer makes another pained noise, and his hand is very red, but whether it’s from swelling or the ice is hard to tell.

“Jesus, what if it’s broken?” Whizzer says as he looks down at it and grimaces. Marvin covers it back up, looking worried.

“Should I go check if Charlotte’s home? She could at least tell us whether to get you X-rayed or not.” Whizzer chews on his lip for a minute, debating. The idea of it being broken is worrying, but he wouldn’t mind being spared a trip to the ER this afternoon, so eventually he nods.

“Might help,” he says, and Marvin quickly gets up, dropping a kiss on Whizzer’s cheek as he does so.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart. Hang tight for a second.” Whizzer’s quip about where he would get off to like this dies in his throat when he registers the pet name. He grumbles a little to himself under his breath about how warm it makes him feel, which Marvin just assumes to be annoyance at his injury.

Thankfully, Charlotte is in when Marvin knocks on the door to their neighbors’ apartment.

“We thought we heard something,” Charlotte says as she grabs a few things and follows Marvin back to the apartment after he explains the situation.

“We thought you were trying home-reno DIYs again,” she continues with a fondly exasperated shake of her head.

“Oh no, we learned our lesson with those. Apparently redecorating is also too risky for us,” though,” Marvin replies wryly.

Whizzer is still perched on the edge of the sofa, but he manages to give Charlotte a smile as she pulls over a chair to check him out.

“Good thing Marvin’s insurance is top-notch,” he comments as she gently palpates each area of his hand and every finger. “You do make a lot of house calls for us.” Charlotte snorts at that, seemingly paying no attention to Marvin hovering nearby.

“I could retire early if I charged the two of you every time I had to come over here and patch at least one of you up. Now, does any of this hurt?”

“I mean it doesn’t feel like a massage, but it’s mostly fine. Aches a bit, that’s all.”

“No sharp pains? Nothing sudden?” Charlotte makes Whizzer slowly open and close his hand.

“Loose fist, you don’t need to squeeze.” Whizzer smirks and opens his mouth, but Charlotte cuts him off with a glare. “Don’t even think about it, Brown.” He huffs, pouting that his clever innuendo got cut off.

“No, nothing like that,” he sighs, letting her poke around a bit more.

“I’d say you’re likely fine then. You’d be in much more serious pain if anything was broken. To be safe, I can set you up an X-ray appointment tomorrow, but no need to rush out tonight. You’ll likely have a lot of swelling and bruising, so take a couple ibuprofen and ice it a few more times tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to be getting back to.”

“Sorry if we interrupted anything,” Wizzer says with a lascivious smirk and a tone that doesn’t sound sorry at all. Marvin flicks him on the back of the head for that as he passes by, grinning at Whizzer’s scowl when the other mutters, “Would you stop _doing_ that?”

“Thanks, Charlotte, we really appreciate it.” Charlotte sighs and waves him away.

“Forget it, it’s practically routine at this point. I’ll leave a message with the appointment time tomorrow.” She does accept Marvin’s quick hug, failing to hide her smile as she heads back next door.

Marvin sighs as he closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen where Whizzer is putting the ice pack back into the freezer for now to give his now ice-cold hand a break.

“Remind me we need to bring her coffee or flowers or, or, a three-tier cake or something tomorrow,” Marvin says , wrapping his arms around Whizzer from behind. He leans up to hook his chin over Whizzer’s shoulder (not minding that he can barely make it work with his lover’s height.).

“I’ll handle it,” Whizzer says, giving Marvin another one of his smirks as he turns to face the other man without breaking the circle of Marvin’s arms around him. “I still can’t trust you in the gift-giving department.”

“I’m getting better,” Marvin protests, and Whizzer ducks down for a kiss, still smiling into Marvin’s lips.

“Mmmm, slowly,” Whizzer allows, chuckling when Marvin bites at his lip in retaliation and tugs Whizzer closer against his body. He doesn’t go further, though, and he sees how Whizzer is holding his hand out of the way when he pulls back.

Marvin gently reaches up to take that hand, drawing it toward him to run his thumb over Whizzer’s fingers gently, inspecting it once more.

“Is it feeling any better now, princess?” Marvin asks, gaze flicking up from where it’s on Whizzer’s knuckles. They both seem to register what Marvin said at the same time when Whizzer sucks in a shocked breath at the word, and they freeze just like that.

Whizzer’s knees go a little weak. He feels like a truck just hit him, his head spinning, not just from the word, but from the pure affection Marvin had put behind it. No putdown was meant this time, Whizzer can tell. Marvin had used that _tone_ he gets, the immeasurably fond one Whizzer doesn’t have to pretend to be sleeping to hear now, and it sends prickling tingles all across Whizzer’s nerves. That stupid pink sloshy feeling is back, but now with added bubbles.

He swallows, feeling himself flushing hot from his chest, the shade no doubt climbing up his neck. As it turns out, that word is even more potent when Marvin says it to him lovingly. Oh, Whizzer is so fucked.

But Marvin has turned into a statue under his hands, Whizzer realizes when he blinks himself back into the present moment. He’s staring up at Whizzer with this panicked expression, and suddenly he drops Whizzer’s hand, his own coming up in a placating gesture.

“Oh shit, Whizz, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, fuck, I didn’t mean to say that. God that was stupid, I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot, I-“

Whizzer blinks at Marvin for a second, trying to figure out where he lost the plot on this before it clicks. Marvin must remember the last time he had called Whizzer that, too. No doubt he misinterpreted Whizzer’s reaction as a negative one, and now he’s spiraling into guilt over the memories of their past fight.

Aw hell. Whizzer’s going to have to fess up now, isn’t he?

“Marvin, Marvin, it’s okay. Shh, shh-“ Whizzer starts to say, reaching out to put his good hand on Marvin’s shoulder. The panicking man takes a step back, still looking fearful as he shakes his head.

“No, it’s not all right, Whizz! The last time I called you that-“

“I remember the last time you called me that,” Whizzer says patiently. Too well, perhaps, he thinks to himself. “And it’s-“ Marvin back up a bit more, shaking his head.

“No, I told myself I was never going to say that to you again. I went too far in that fight. It still makes me sick to think about it. I wanted…I wanted to hurt you so much that time, Whizz. I still remember how much I wanted to be as _mean_ as I possibly could be. God, that feeling was so _ugly_ , and I, you-you didn’t deserve that, Whizzer.”

“Marvin, Marvin, Marvin,” Whizzer says gently, coming toward his lover as the other man tries to step back again. “Shhh, stop. I forgive you for that, remember? We forgave each other for all of that and put it in the past.”  
  
“I know, but…but still-“ Marvin protests weakly. He does let Whizzer draw him back into an embrace though, and Whizzer rests his cheek on against Marvin’s head for a minute.  
  
“That’s all behind us. We agreed.” They stand like that for a minute, but when Whizzer draws back, he can how tense Marvin still is. Whizzer knows he’s continuing to freak out internally. Whizzer sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He has no other choice then.

“Marvin, look at me,” Whizzer says softly, and he waits until Marvin is able to meet his gaze and hold it without dropping his eyes after a few seconds. “I’m not angry. You don’t need to worry about what you said.” Marvin hesitates, but then opens his mouth, looking unsure and Whizzer blows out a breath, darts a glance to the side and finally blurts it out.

“I like it.” Whatever Marvin was going to say doesn’t come out. When Whizzer glances back at him, Marvin’s mouth is still slightly open, and all he’s doing is staring at Whizzer, brow starting to furrow as he tries to process what Whizzer just said.

“I like it…when you call me dumb pet names,” Whizzer mumbles, looking to the side again. With effort, he makes himself look at Marvin again, no matter how embarrassed he is now. This is the kind of work they promised to do when they came back into this relationship. Now Marvin looks flabbergasted. And for once he seems to have nothing to say, so Whizzer hastily continues.  
  
“Like when you call me….baby….or darling. It’s nice,” Whizzer mutters, inwardly cringing at his admissions. Come on, man up, he tells himself. Communication, that’s all it is. He takes a deep breath and straightens up a little.

“Marvin….I don’t want you to worry, but you have to understand I’m still a little nervous,” Whizzer admits. “About being…vulnerable, with you, I guess. So if I tell you this other part so you stop worrying, please, please….promise me this will be off limits if we ever fight again. I want to talk with you, like we said we would…but if you used this against me, I don’t think I’d forgive you,” Whizzer tells him.

That’s strange, when did he start shaking? Whizzer makes a conscious effort to untense his muscles. Marvin steps closer to him, all concern now. Marvin takes his hand, searching Whizzer’s eyes for a minute.

“Whizzer, whatever it is, it will be off-limits. I swear it to you.” Whizzer still isn’t sure how much stock he can put in that promise, but when Marvin looks at him so earnestly like that…he decides to take the plunge.

“Okay. Well…yes, the first time you called me pr-prin….that name, I got angry. I was angry because I knew you meant it as an insult. But this time I could tell it was different, affectionate, so it didn’t bother me. Actually, I…” Whizzer’s gaze shifts away to the wall, and he can feel the flush returning.  
  
“You…” Marvin prompts gently, taking both of Whizzer’s hands in his.

“It turns me on…when you call me that,” Whizzer admits, squeezing his eyes shut. He peeks one eye open after a second, and to say Marvin looks shocked might be an understatement.  
  
“When I…when I call you princess?” Marvin asks faintly. He’s still holding Whizzer’s hands, and his tone doesn’t hold any judgement that Whizzer can hear, so he chances opening both eyes and nods.

“Yes. The, ah, the first time you called me that, I hated it because we were fighting. But I really liked something about it, it just got to me somehow. And now, when you said it today, all caring or whatever…it was even better. It makes me hot,” Whizzer says, trying not to rush too much. “I don’t know why, it just does something for me.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Marvin is able to say, and his voice sounds so soft. He keeps staring at Whizzer, his eyes never leaving the man’s face, and Whizzer’s mouth feels a little dry. Slowly, eyes never leaving Whizzer’s, Marvin lifts Whizzer’s bruised hand and presses a soft kiss to the palm. Whizzer can officially feel his face burning, and he squirms, back still against their refrigerator.  
  
“Christ, Marvin,” he croaks, but now he can’t break their eye contact either. Still cradling Whizzer’s hand, Marvin uses his free one to reach up and run his thumb along Whizzer’s cheekbone, feeling how warm the skin is.  
  
“You really do like this,” Marvin says in awe. Whizzer groans and covers his face with the hand Marvin isn’t currently holding captive.

“Apparently so,” Whizzer mumbles, to his own chagrin. “So now will you stop beating yourself up?”

“Only if you stop hiding,” Marvin replies, pulling Whizzer’s hand away from his face. He steps closer, their noses almost touching. “And if you tell me how it makes you feel.”

“How it makes me feel when what?” Whizzer quips, trying to grin to disguise the way his voice shakes. He can’t help it, he’s reached his limit of baring his vulnerabilities, he can’t resist the urge to deflect anymore. But Marvin won’t look away.

“When I call you princess,” Marvin nearly whispers, and Whizzer shivers where he stands. “Or when I do this,” Marvin says in that same smooth, low tone as he lifts Whizzer’s hand again and brushes his lips across Whizzer’s inner wrist.

“Jesus, Marvin,” Whizzer gasps, feeling the way his pants are starting to get tight. It’s ridiculous that such a simple gesture has Whizzer all hot and bothered, but he’s had no success arguing himself out of this, and now Marvin isn’t going to give this up, so what the use in trying?

“Embarrassed,” Whizzer grits out, watching Marvin’s careful eyes tracking his expressions. “But it’s good. Good embarrassed. And cared for,” he forces himself to say, finding it a little hard to breathe all of a sudden. “Taken care of. Safe. ..and really horny.”  
  
Marvin leans in, their lips not quite meeting yet.  
  
“My God, Whizz,” Marvin says hoarsely. “I’ve never seen you like this before.” And he spares Whizzer having to answer when he kisses him. Whizzer could melt. The kiss is soft, but deep, and Marvin’s still holding onto Whizzer’s wrists at their sides, hanging on loosely. Marvin takes his time as he presses his tongue into Whizzer’s mouth, and the absolute care in it has Whizzer nearly writhing, hips grinding forward against Marvin’s leg.

Marvin pulls away eventually, chest rising and falling a little faster, and now his eyes are dark. Keeping eye contact with Whizzer again, Marvin brings his hand back, and presses another soft kiss to his palm, and a second gentle one to his wrist. Then he presses his lips a little higher up on the inside of Whizzer’s arm. Then another, and another, letting his lips linger in each spot. Whizzer feels like he’s about to lose his mind as Marvin’s lips brush the inside of his elbow.

“Marvin, oh my god, you can’t just… _do_ that to people,” Whizzer tries to say, his voice sounding strung out to his own ears. Marvin only quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I can’t?” he says, running his nose along Whizzer’s collarbone and pressing a kiss low down on the side of his neck. “Why not?” He parts his lips just slightly and slowly drags them up to press just below Whizzer’s ear. He doesn’t move from that spot, just pressing his lips to that spot lightly, over and over.  
  
“Marvin, _don’t_ ,” Whizzer gasps, even as his hips rock against Marvin’s. Marvin pulls back just enough to see Whizzer’s eyes.  
  
“Is that a “stop now” don’t, or an “I’m embarrassed” don’t?” Marvin murmurs lowly, slowly running his thumb back and forth over the veins in Whizzer’s wrist. Whizzer looks down at him, then away, and closes his eyes.  
  
“The second,” he whispers after a beat, and Marvin lets out just the hitch of a chuckle before he returns to his work of teasing at Whizzer’s neck.  
  
“Good,” he murmurs into the skin there, inhaling Whizzer’s cologne. “Because I’m going to spoil you just like this tonight…princess.” Whizzer lets out a groan and his hips buck wildly against Marvin’s. He’s starting to sweat, and he feels wrecked already. He know he has to look like a mess right now.  
  
“God, you look so sexy like this, Whizz,” Marvin rasps, staring at Whizzer again. “You have no idea.”  
  
“Marvin, Marvin, please,” Whizzer whines, voice pitching up, unable to stop moving now. “I need, I need more, I need it-“

“Easy, baby,” Marvin soothes him, pressing one last kiss to his neck. “Take it easy. I’ve got you.” Whizzer whines wordlessly now while Marvin just takes him in. He can’t take it anymore and lunges forward, cupping Marvin’s face in his hands as he kisses his lover desperately. Marvin’s hands settle on his hips and when Whizzer comes up for air, Marvin hushes him softly.  
  
“Easy, easy,” Marvin soothes him again, starting to steer Whizzer down the hall backwards. Whizzer has no space in his brain left to do anything but trust Marvin, leaning in to kiss him again, leaving Marvin to manuever them into the bedroom. Whizzer’s practically ready to throw himself back on the bed, but Marvin tights his grip on Whizzer’s waist, lowering him down carefully. 

He looks down at the panting Whizzer, only able to adore him as he lays there with his pupils blown out, staring back at Marvin. He starts to smile down at Whizzer.  
  
“Just relax, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you tonight.” Whizzer bites down on a whimper, and Marvin’s smile grows. He helps Whizzer move back on the bed and remove his polo shirt. Honestly it was unfair how good Whizzer looked in pastel pink polo shirts and jeans, or really anything considered popular and fashionable these days.

But he always looks best naked.

Marvin climbs onto the bed as soon as the shirt’s gone, running his fingertips over Whizzer’s chest and clavicles.

“Marvin, you are going to _kill me_ ,” Whizzer gasps after Marvin’s had a few minutes of kissing his boyfriend slowly while lightly tracing patterns all over his upper body.

“Too bad you started it,” Marvin mutters into Whizzer’s mouth with a grin. He silences Whizzer’s impending protest by finally opening the fly on Whizzer’s jeans and getting rid of those as well, along with his own shirt. Whizzer’s tongue wets his lips as he stares up at Marvin sans, and while Marvin is working on being a better person, he can’t deny that such a look really strokes his ego. He just has more “constructive” ways to channel that now.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Marvin murmurs, already smiling as he leans down to kiss Whizzer again. Whizzer squirms beneath him and moans into his mouth. It’s something Marvin’s said before, but it’s fascinating how the way he says it affects his lover so much. The kiss breaks down only because Marvin can’t stop grinning at the thought of how many hours of experimenting with just this await him.

Marvin’s still got the feeling in his chest that matches that grin on his face as he takes his time working down Whizzer’s body until he’s at his legs, then starts moving up again, nosing against the back of his knee and pressing his lips all across Whizzer’s inner thighs. He stays there for a while, giving gentle bites that will form small, loving hickeys tomorrow, and then he finally puts his mouth against Whizzer’s dick, mouthing it lightly through the fabric. By the time Marvin looks up, Whizzer has tears in his eyes, glistening in the fading sun of oncoming evening. And Marvin has decided just how he’s going to worship the man.

“You okay up there?” Marvin pauses to ask, and Whizzer’s voice hitches, but he’s capable of responding.

“I will be when you finally stop being a goddamn tease suddenly.”

“Not a tease. An adoring supplicant,” Marvin quips back, but hooks his fingers in Whizzer’s briefs and tugs them down. “But I do need you to roll over for me, princess. Can you do that?” Whizzer shudders and groans, and he really lets Marvin roll him onto his stomach, too noodle-limbed to do it on his own. Marvin’s filled with sudden excitement for his plan, but he forces himself to slowly kiss his down Whizzer’s spine, all the way to his tail bone.

Marvin swears he hears a whimper where Whizzer’s head is hidden in his arms. He lets a full smile unfurl on his face, takes a breath, and carefully parts Whizzer’s cheeks, pressing a kiss to Whizzer’s hole.  
  
Whizzer’s entire body jerks with a harsh gasp, and his head whips around, eyes so wide it would be comical in less sexy circumstances. Marvin tries not to look too smug at getting such a large reaction out of his lover. It fades a little, though, knowing why Whizzer is so shocked.

Previous to this, Marvin had outright refused to eat Whizzer out, for the most part. Their first time around, he was still squeamish about some of the logistics of sex between them, and he had no desire to experience this, nor to give it to Whizzer. Marvin regrets his selfishness now, but this is a great time to make up for lost opportunities.

“This okay with you, babe?” Marvin checks in, mainly because Whizzer seems to have stopped functioning completely, and is just staring at him, red-faced, wet-eyed, and practically vibrating on the bed.

“…yeah,” he finally chokes out, and Marvin drops a peck right above the swell of his ass.

“Okay then. Turn back around then, and let me give you this,” Marvin prompts him gently.  
  
“Marv…” Whizzer whispers, and Marvin presses another kiss to the base of his spine. He understands.

“Let me take care of you.” It’s not an order, it’s a plea. And Whizzer gives in, collapses back into the pillows, legs parting to give Marvin more room to work. Marvin’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he presses Whizzer’s cheeks apart again, hands lightly kneading the soft flesh. He dips back in and takes a shaky breath, a little nervous but excited. He wants this to be good.

When Marvin’s tongue flicks out against the delicate skin there, Whizzer’s whole body moves and he lets out the most delicious noise Marvin has ever heard. Whizzer’s legs spread wider and Marvin uses the space to scoot in closer, flicking his tongue out lightly a few more times, feeling Whizzer’s muscles twitch and clench beneath his hands where Marvin holds him in place. 

Clearly, past Marvin was an idiot in many ways. He should have done this long ago.

Curious now, Marvin leans back to get a breath and then tries to push his tongue inside Whizzer. It’s an odd sensation when it does, but it’s thrilling at the same time, especially when Whizzer keens and tries to rock his hips back against Marvin’s face. Marvin stills him, but presses his tongue deeper with new enthusiasm. As he licks his way into Whizzer, occasionally pulling out to kiss at the sensitive skin of his hole and perineum, Whizzer writhes beneath him, high, needy noises falling out of his mouth. Even though Marvin’s the one giving things out here, he feels like he’s on another plane as time slips by him unnoticed, Marvin’s mind only on his task at hand.

When Whizzer’s legs start to tremble and his hips are rutting against the sheets, Marvin’s jaw and tongue are starting to ache, but he’d go on like this forever if he could. For now, though, he nudges Whizzer’s hips up just enough to get a hand underneath him. There’s saliva dripping down Marvin’s chin and everything is slick and sticky, finding that Whizzer’s cock is leaking heavily when Marvin wraps a loose fist around it.

Within a few deep strokes of his tongue and the light touch of Marvin’s hand, Whizzer presses his face into a pillow and cries, his voice breaking as he convulses and cums harder than Marvin has seen him cum before.

Marvin lets Whizzer go for just a second to readjust, not looking to overstimulate him this time. He stays where he is between Whizzer’s legs, pressing gentle kisses to his legs and cheeks, one hand rubbing gently at his lover’s back as the aftershocks go on and on and on for him.

When Whizzer finally stills, Marvin wipes his hand on the sheets and crawls up to check on Whizzer.

“Hi, angel,” he whispers, kissing Whizzer gently. Whizzer hiccups and presses his face into the pillow beneath him.

“Don’t look at me, I look all ugly and gross,” he croaks. Marvin turns Whizzer’s head gently and kisses him again.

“You look beautiful,” Marvin replies, voice soft and light as he reaches for a tissue. Whizzer does in fact look a mess, his hair wild now and his eyes puffy from tears. But to Marvin he looks like a vision.

“That was incredible,” Marvin says after a moment, settling down behind Whizzer and nuzzling his neck. He holds Whizzer securely in his arms, and Whizzer’s hand comes down to rest over Marvin’s. “How was it for you?” Whizzer’s silent for a moment.

“If I tell you, your ego is going to inflate so much they’ll be able to see it from space,” Whizzer eventually says with a wet laugh. Marvin chuckles as well and kisses the back of Whizzer’s neck.

“It was the best sex I’ve had in a long time,” Whizzer finally admits a moment later, a smile playing on his lips. When he shifts, he feels Marvin’s length press up against him.

“Speaking of-“ Whizzer says, starting to shift around, but Marvin tightens his hold and stops him.

“Don’t move, I’m okay,” Marvin says, nosing behind Whizzer’s ear.  
  
“But-“ Whizzer protests/

“No,” Marvin says, smiling fondly at Whizzer’s stubbornness. “I don’t want to break you. Not tonight anyway.”

Whizzer huffs out a laugh at that, at least, but turns his head to put at Marvin the best he can.

“I want to get you off, though,” Whizzer says. Marvin shakes his head, but he is still really turned on from that whole thing.

“Well…okay, hang on. Pass me the lube, then, babe?” Whizzer perks up the way he does when he gets his way, and Marvin nips at his ear.

“I am not fucking you tonight, after that. I have another idea.” Whizzer is still smirking, though.

“I’m listening.” It takes a minute for Whizzer to coordinate his limbs well enough to pass the lube over, but it gets there eventually. Marvin wiggles out of his pants and underwear and returns to his spooning position. He sighs as he finally strokes himself, working the lube over his dick.

“Lift your leg a bit,” Marvin tells Whizzer, directing him with fingers on Whizzer’s hip.

“ _Oh_ ,” Whizzer says in surprise as Marvin slides between his thighs. He squeezes his thighs lightly and Marvin groans in pleasure. “That’s…actually a good idea.”

“I have those occasionally,” Marvin quips back, but his voice is tight now. Whizzer settles down, content to let Marvin fuck his thighs. It’s somehow both sweet and dirty, and Whizzer finds himself hardening once more when Marvin’s teeth attach to his neck.

Marvin’s thrusts are slow but strong and he keeps his biting and sucking gentle, but never stops, letting the hickey grow and grow as he picks up the pace, sliding against Whizzer’s slick skin faster now, more urgent. Whizzer can’t help moving against him, his nerves like pinpricks with how oversensitive he is now.

“You’re amazing,” Marvin whispers somewhere into Whizzer’s hair, and Whizzer shivers. He lets out a whine, tired but wired up again. “Fuck, baby, I’m close. So good,” Marvin gasps. His thrusts are hard, fast and sloppy now, and the sound their skin smacking is obscene, but it lifts Whizzer higher and higher with Marvin until the man is cursing and grunting out “Fuck, you’re so good, princess.” He paints Whizzer’s thighs at the same time he reaches up to play with one of Whizzer’s nipples, and Whizzer whites out completely.

Hours later, when they’re bathed and back in clean sheets. Whizzer sprawls out across Marvin’s chest, nearly asleep while Marvin combs his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

“I am very glad you told me,” Marvin murmurs at one point, looking utterly content.  
  
“Don’t make me regret it,” Whizzer replies, but his tone is light, proving he really does trust Marvin not to fuck this up. He props his chin up on Marvin’s chest for a minute, smiling a downright goofy smile up at Marvin.

“I love you,” he says softly. Marvin cups his cheeks and echoes it, leaning their foreheads together.

Whizzer’s hand is indeed not broken, as they find out the next morning. Charlotte, however, raises one eyebrow very pointedly at Whizzer’s neck, where a hickey so dark and so large sits that there’s no covering it completely. Whizzer huffs and yanks at his shirt collar, glaring playfully at Marvin, who leans over to whisper in Whizzer’s ear.

“Don’t hide it. It looks so pretty on you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed! I'm planning to return to my regularly scheduled fics now, but I'll probably end up over here in Falsettoland again.
> 
> Feel free to follow my fic Twitter @boysquipleurent


End file.
